Melt
by Ragalfragg
Summary: With a world summit looming over her, Elsa feels more like a monster than ever since The Great Thaw. Can Anna remind her that she's anything but? Some sweet sisterly love :3


It had been several weeks after the great thaw and although Queen Elsa had gained more and more control of her powers each day since, she found herself falling deeper into overwhelming guilt of what could have happened, what she'd nearly done. As she fell, the young queen started to isolate herself from those around her, especially whenever she felt particularly distressed. During those times, she would retreat to her chambers allowing no one, save for her sister, entrance.

That's where Anna found her. The queen had been supposed to be in the great hall, welcoming the coming dignitaries from some big world safety committee or something like that. They had gathered for a peace summit and had chosen Arendelle as their host. Of course, Elsa and Anna both knew what the summit was really for. It was made even more obvious when the had asked Elsa to sign a treaty agreeing to both keep close control over her magic, and to swear to never use it to attack another nation. The second request was easy enough to abide by, the queen was just not that kind of person, but the first scared her. It scared her so much in fact that the more she feared losing control, the less control she had, which only continued to feed the fear growing inside of her.

Anna watched her sister from the doorway. She was curled up in the window sill gazing up into the evening sky looking as lost as Anna had ever seen her. Her hair was in a loose braid that rested over her shoulder while her fingers subconsciously tugged at it. She'd yet to notice the red head which only confirmed Anna's suspicions that she was lost in thought. The queen always noticed Anna. It wasn't hard to guess what was bothering her though, and Anna was determined to make it right. "Hey, you're missing the party" she said with a gentle knock on the door frame, but the blonde jumped anyway.

"Oh Anna… I'm sorry, I didn't see you there"

"It's alright, I haven't been here long. Kai sent me to let you know that everyone's arriving," She waited for her sister's response even though she knew what the older woman was going to say.

"Please let them know that I'm sorry but I can't meet with them tonight. I'm… feeling a bit under the weather" Knowing better Anna fixed her sister with her best 'You're not fooling anyone' look and waited "Oh alright," Elsa conceded, "I just don't feel like seeing any of them right now…or at all… what if I don't like what they have to say…and I get angry… and I lose control…" she whispered looking down at her hands in shame "Wesleton was right… I'm a monster…"

Anna felt her heart break seeing her strong, powerful, confident sister look so defeated. She hated when Elsa was sad, it killed something inside of her every time the light left the blonde's eyes. Peaking her head out of the room, she got the attention of one of the servants. "Let Kai know that the queen and I will not be joining the festivities tonight. She isn't feeling well and I don't want to leave her unattended." The servant nodded with a bow before going to deliver the message. Stepping back fully into the room Anna closed the door behind her and made her way over to the window. " You aren't a monster Elsa. You're too beautiful and funny and sweet. Would a monster have been able to save the entire kingdom?"

"Anna…In case you forgot, I was the one who cursed them in the first place"

"That's beside the point Elsa, everyone makes mistakes"

"No that's EXACTLY the point, my mistakes are deadly. That's why the dignitaries are coming Anna"

"They just don't understand you or your powers, but trust me, once they see what a wonderful person you are they'll realize they wasted their time" she said sure of it.

"They came because I'm a monster!" Elsa yelled frustrated that her sister just couldn't grasp how truly dangerous both she and her powers were.

Anna was frustrated too, but not at Elsa, never at Elsa. It was all those foreign leaders that just didn't understand that Elsa was not some dangerous enemy that needed to be monitored. Elsa's powers weren't scary, they were beautiful. Sure, they had the potential to be destructive. All magic did, but Elsa would never EVER use her powers for evil. That too she was sure of. Shaking her head with a soft sigh she pulled a nearby ottoman to the window and sat beside the blonde quietly before pulling her into her arms and holding her tightly.

A light blush made its way slowly over the queen's cheeks. "Anna… What are you doing?"

"You're sad" she explained. Even Elsa had to know that that led to cuddles…didn't she?

"But you're missing the party" Obviously not.

"There is no party without you. Besides, this is way more fun" she said smiling down at the older woman in her arms hoping that would be the end of it.

"And dangerous" Wrong again.

Anna practically growled truly despising whoever told the council that Elsa was a danger. It was probably that Weasel… or Hans…probably both. She turned the blonde to her and held her shoulders firmly in place so they were eye to eye "You. Are NOT. A monster. Do you hear me? I won't just sit here and let you tear yourself apart over something that is NOT your fault. You have a gift! A beautiful gift that Mother and Father should have taught you how to embrace, not fear. And who knows? Maybe I have secret powers too. Fire powers! Big, scary, hot, bright fire powers. Actually, that would be so cool… WOOSH Hans take that! Oh, what was that Mr. WEASELTON? I can't hear you over the sounds of my flames of awesome" when she heard a chuckle she glanced back down into Elsa's eyes "too much?"

"A little"

"Sorry" she said grinning sheepishly "But my point is, as long as I'm alive, I'm going to do my best every day to remind you that you are not a monster…you're my best friend Elsa. I love you"

The queen couldn't help the smile that lit up her features, "I love you too Anna. I'm so sorry that I've been withdrawn"

"Hey, it's ok, at least you aren't shutting me out again… that would be terrible…" she admitted. Unable to meet the blonde's eyes she looked down, but Elsa could still plainly see the pain she caused her little red head. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her and pulled her in close so that Anna's head was tucked under her chin and she could clearly hear her heart beat. "Um… Elsa…? What are you doing?"

"You're sad" she replied mirroring the earlier part of their conversation.

"But I thought you said you were too dangerous" she teased, but she was also curious about this sudden change of heart.

"Well if you don't want me" Elsa laughed starting to pull away

"No!" Anna yelled blushing at how loudly she'd protested "No… I want you" she whispered cuddling closer.

"hmmm that's better" After a few moments though, Elsa began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, it just all makes sense now."

Anna looked up at her sister confused "What does?"

"You. Fire power. Feisty pants" The queen said giggling harder which only made Anna growl.

"KRISTOFF!"

END


End file.
